The history of advertising goes back for almost as long as human civilization. Advertising goes back centuries to when merchants would hang or prop wooden, stone, or other type of signs to advertise and/or describe their goods. Typically, these types of signs were crude and gave very limited information about the products and/or service offered by the merchant. Later in the evolution of advertising, merchants realized that the more elaborate and unique their signs were, the more business it might attract. Colors, symbols and other advertising means were incorporated along with other information that might grab the consumer attention. Lighting and other colors were introduced that sought to bring greater attention to the merchant's product, even if the product was no more glamorous or different than the competitors in the market. Over time, new and inventive ways are utilized to advertise goods and services. Many current methods use the internet, and electronic devices to directly communicate with the consumer in an effort to attract additional business. Commercial signs are used from freeway exits to internet websites. Any type of information that will attract the attention of a buyer is now used/
Advertising signs have the effect of increasing business revenue and sales results for many companies. The correlation between effective advertising and sale opportunity is well studied and well known. Effect signage can create better visible business which may correlate with additional consumers and higher sales totals. Additionally, signs are an affordable means of advertisement for many businesses. Most advertisements signs are constructed of cheap paper or paper products, can be used for a period of time and then discarded when the advertisement is no longer appropriate or undesired. Moreover, advertising signs may allow a business the opportunity to advertise certain promotional programs, sales, give-a-ways, or other promotional material that may stimulate sales growth with that business. Of course there are several ways a business may advertise for their business including radio, billboards, televisions, and many others. Compared to other forms of advertisements, price for price, signs are the most effective and the most cost efficient for most businesses.
Additionally, advertising signs may be much more portable and viewable at the point of sale. A potential purchaser is more subjected to point of sale advertising than any other advertising medium. The purchaser may be more likely to purchase an advertised item or advertised sale, if the advertisement is prominently displayed at the point of sale, and may be more influenced by the point of sale advertisement.
The use of the right sign can increase customers and profits for a business. By and large, advertising signs are traditionally the most effective and least costly. Business owners typically view signage as a capital investment and not as an expense. The price of a sign varies depending on the size, style, design, and the manufacturer. Once the sign has been paid for, it is on display almost immediately and acts as a marketing tool for a period of time, bringing in the business, and paying for themselves in a short amount of time.
Effective signage may help bring in numerous customers in a particular area, or surrounding area. Effective signage may also help to keep a product fresh and unique long after that product has been on the market.
However, a problem with advertisement signs, is that they have very short shelf life. More specifically, advertisement signs may be a hugely effective way of reaching potential customers. However, when an advertisement sign has been displayed too long, its effectiveness drops exponentially. Consumers may get used to the signage and no longer see it has fresh and its effectiveness may now not garner what the business intends. Therefore, a need exists for a sign that can be interchanged and re-used by a business.
Additionally, another problem that exists is that advertisement signs may be time specific and may advertise a certain promotion that is only run for a set period of time. Once the promotion has run its course, the sign must be discarded and/or thrown away. Thereafter, if the business intends to run a new promotion, it must then make all new signs to display the new promotional materials. Therefore, a need exists for a advertisement sign that may display current promotional material and thereinafter, be able to be modified and interchanged with new promotional materials when a new promotion is being advertised.
A further problem exists such that many signs cannot display three dimensional material, such as toys or other small articles. The traditional prior art signs are limited to two dimensional advertising of these articles. They do not attract the potential interest of an customer the way a three dimensional display can. Moreover, even if a three dimensional promotional material signage is displayed, these signs cannot be changed sufficiently when new promotional three dimensional material is added or replaces the original promotional material. Therefore, a need exists for a promotional sign that may display three dimensional material and may allow for interchangeability of the material on the advertisement sign.